


and you are my sun

by lovelycastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, LMAO, M/M, Oneshot, Rocky Horror References, Touched Starved Gabriel, charles dickens if ya squint, check the summary, im so shook my dad is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycastiel/pseuds/lovelycastiel
Summary: There's a light in the darkness, of most everybody's life.





	and you are my sun

**Author's Note:**

> MY CROPS OF GROWING
> 
> MY FACE IS CLEAR 
> 
> MY MEMES ARE FRESH 
> 
> I M THRIVIN G

Gabriel's heart was a mere thud in his chest, his vision was blurry and short whimpers escaped his sewn lips. The quiet and whistling breaths were laced with shivers of pain and hurt. It had been to long down here, his entire self was beginning to slip away, it wouldn't be too long until memories began disappearing, until he was entirely forgotten. Just a name on a holy page, for Gabriel is not blessed anymore. He is trapped in hell, bloody and in a coat of sweat, a tired excuse for the once godly archangel he had been. 

As his mind began growing weary of dreaming up tidbits of his fate, a figure began to form. 

He didn't know the identity, so he openly expressed his fear of contact, pushing himself backwards, as far his drained energy levels would let him, he stopped once his head touched the rusty wall. 

His frame shook slightly, and his heart had echoing thumps and a mysterious but aching anxiety pooled in his stomach. Tears pushed their way through drying blood, leaving a prominent mark that they had fallen. 

Nobody had entered this room in a long, long time. 

"Gabriel?" The voice was muffled, and not excitedly familiar, but to the trembling mess of an archangel in the corner the voice meant nothing but more pain. Tears began falling at a quicker pace, cold air mocked his cheeks. He shook his bloody head, praying apologies and wishes to his father. 

"Gabriel? I'm here, it's Sam." The voice and the figure had been given an identity. 

Sam. It was good ol' Sam. 

Slow and warm tears fell in happiness, but the anxious pool still rippled inside his guts, a rose-tinted ghost filling throughout his lungs. 

He could never be sure it was really Sam. Just because it looked like Sam, sounded like Sam, and all-in-all, if he wasn't an archangel would be throughly convinced this man was Sam Winchester. 

But he was smarter than he revealed himself to be. Still somewhere in that bloody brain of his he believed, you couldn't imitate Sam Winchester. 

He was just too himself. 

Sam rested an arm on Gabriel's shoulder, and the archangel melted to the touch, as he was not only starved of praise but of touches that didn't result in pain or bruises. So far, if something had placed a hand on him, he was sure it had the intention of harming him, but Sam's just held him tightly, stiffly. 

Since Gabriel was too weak to complete any task, even if it was a mere hug, Sam just went in for it, and Gabriel managed to rest his head on the ragged cloth still hanging to Gabriel's shoulder. 

"Cas missed you. I missed you, I bet Dean even missed you." He chuckled, which Gabriel tried to reciprocate, but his voice was hoarse and his mouth barely opened to breath let alone laugh. 

"Oh, damn, sorry." Sam reached forward which Gabriel instinctively flinched at, but after a single silent moment let the man touch his bloody face. Sam unraveled the knot at the tip of the archangel's lips, then pulled the blood-stained string. Gabriel groaned at the sting of the raw wound but Sam comforted him by caressing the length of his right arm. 

"It's okay." He assured. But Gabriel couldn't be sure. The anxiety still lived inside him, the ghost continued inflated inside his lungs. Something could be lurking beneath Sam's warm and golden vibe. That made more tears want to fall, but he forbid it. 

Surprisingly, Sam kissed the top of Gabe's unholy head, and let the tears flow, because now it seemed more appropriate, Gabriel managed to gain the strength to hug Sam back, and Sam held him close. 

That single moment when their lips connected, and Sam had scooped Gabriel up to carry him back to Dean and Castiel, had made up for all those years. 

Each and every one. 


End file.
